Cessna Citation CJ2
The Cessna CitationJet/CJ series (Model 525) are American turbofan-powered light corporate jets built by the Cessna Aircraft Company in Wichita, Kansas. The Citation brand of business jets encompasses seven distinct "families" of aircraft. The Model 525 CitationJet was the basis for one of these families, which encompasses the CJ, CJ1, CJ1+, CJ2, CJ2+, CJ3, and CJ4 models. Development The original Model 525 CitationJet was developed as a replacement for the Citation and Citation I, being launched in 1989. Basically an all new aircraft, the CitationJet used a modified version of the Citation's forward fuselage, but with a new supercritical laminar flow wing, and a new T-tail configured tailplane. It is powered by two Williams FJ44 turbofans, and features EFIS avionics and single pilot certification. The CitationJet's fuselage is 11 inches (27 cm) shorter than the Citation I's, but has a lowered center aisle for increased cabin height. The CitationJet's first flight was on April 29, 1991, with its first delivery on March 30, 1993. The Cessna Citation CJ1 (also Model 525) was developed as an improved version of the original CitationJet.Cessna Citation CJ1+ official web site The CJ1 improved on the CitationJet by adding a more-modern EFIS avionics suite and a moderate increase in maximum takeoff weight. The CJ1 has been replaced by the CJ1+, which shares the same airframe but has an additional updated avionics package, and FADEC to allow the engines to be controlled by computer rather than mechanical controls. The Cessna Citation CJ2 (Model 525A) is a 5' stretch extension of the Cessna Citation CJ1 (Model 525) first delivered in the year 2000. The 525A comes in two forms, the original CJ2 and the newer CJ2+, which has updated avionics, increased performance, and FADEC controls. The CJ2+ was first delivered in April 2006.Cessna Citation CJ2+ Official web site The Cessna Citation CJ3 (Model 525B) is part of the Citation business jet family. It is a stretch extension of the CJ2, which itself was a stretch of the CJ1. The aircraft was unveiled in September 2002 at the National Business Aviation Association (NBAA) convention. It took its first and second flight on the same day on April 17, 2003. It was FAA certified in October 2004 and delivery of the CJ3 began in December of that year. The CJ3's cabin comes standard with six club seats in a center-style configuration, although it is customizable to the owner's specs. The cockpit was originally designed for a single-pilot operation, but it can accommodate up to two crew members. Its flight deck is composed of a state of the art avionics system, which was built by Rockwell Collins. It has external baggage access for added convenience. There is also a cabin baggage compartment which is accessible in flight. It also features a trailing-link tricycle landing gear. The Cessna Citation CJ4 (Model 525C) is part of the Citation business jet family. It is a stretch extension of the CJ3, adding an additional two feet to the CJ3 cabin. The CJ4 also introduces a different wing design than the earlier models. It borrows the moderately swept wing from the Citation Sovereign. The CJ4 was introduced in 2006. The first CJ4 business jet lifted off from McConnell AFB at Wichita, KS on Monday, May 5, 2008, with the first deliveries starting up in 2010.Cessna Aircraft Company CJ4 Official web page Design The CitationJet is a low-wing cantilever monoplane with retractable tricycle landing gear, a pressurized cabin, a T-tail, and is powered by two turbofan engines that are pylon mounted on the rear fuselage. Model 525 ;CitationJet :Model 525 serial numbers 0001 to 0359 are marketed as the CitationJet and are powered by two Williams International FJ-44-1A turbofans. ;CitationJet CJ1 :Model 525 serial numbers 0360 to 0599 are marketed as the CitationJet CJ1 and are powered by two Williams International FJ-44-1A turbofans ;CitationJet CJ1+ :Model 525 serial number 0600 and higher are marketed as CitationJet CJ1+ and are powered by two Williams International FJ-44-1AP turbofans Model 525A ;CitationJet CJ2 :Model 525A serial numbers 0001 to 0299 are marketed as the CitationJet CJ2 and are powered by two Williams International FJ44-2C turbofans ;CitationJet CJ2+ :Model 525A serial numbers 0300 and higher are marketed as the CitationJet CJ2+ and are powered by two Williams International FJ44-3A-24 turbofans. Model 525B ;CitationJet CJ3 :Model 525B are marketed as the CitationJet CJ3 and are powered by two Williams International FJ-44-3A turbofans. Model 525C * Cessna Citation CJ4 (Model 525C) Specifications (Citation CJ1+) References External links * Cessna Citation home page * European Aviation Safety Agency - Type-Certificate Data Sheet - Cessna Aircraft Company - 525 (Citation Jet) * Federal Aviation Administration Type Certificate Data Sheet No A1W1 - Cessna 525, 525A, 525B * Information on the Cessna Citation CJ4 with related articles CitationJet Category:United States business aircraft 1990–1999 Category:Twinjets CitationJet Category:United States business aircraft 1990–1999 Category:Twinjets